left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parish - 5/5: Bridge
The Bridge is the fifth and final chapter of the final campaign, The Parish. After the Survivors escaped from the ruins of New Orleans, they learn that the military is abandoning the mainland and trying to hold out at sea on large cruise ships. The Survivors take this chance, and make a run for it.http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6211469/ Walkthrough You start off in a safe room with two floors. It may be a good idea to grab some Adrenaline Shots and a pipe bomb or two, as unlike most rescues, you have to move to where the rescue vehicle is, rather than wait for it at a spot. Walk outside the safe room and use the radio next to the dead body. The soldier on it will tell you to get to the other side of the bridge. Activating the console will cause the bridge to lower and start the finale. Be ready to get out your Adrenaline, because you are going to need it. There are many ways to get across the bridge, but if you want to know each look at the Strategy section. Be careful of Chargers, especially in Versus, because they able to charge Survivors right off the bridge itself. The same may happen with Jockeys, but there is less danger unless the Survivors are split apart. The cars, however, are perfect for just that, so be careful. The first thing that you will want to do is stay left when the Bridge levels out because it is the clearest path to the end. At the point where you can see scaffolding on the side of the bridge, a Tank will spawn, and the music will start. This point is when you want to use your Adrenaline so that you can run past Tank. It's best to stay on the scaffolding, as the Tank will have a lot of trouble hitting a car at you from there. After you kill or outrun the Tank, there is an oil tanker with a ladder on the back. Climb up it, and continue onto the slanting part of the bridge. After getting onto the level area of the bridge, throw your pipe bomb straight toward the fence, turn right, past the military vehicle, and keep going. By this time, you should have seen the "Rescue has arrived" message, and be able to see the helicopter. There should be a pipe bomb near the military vehicle as well, if you need it. This could help stall the other zombies while the other Survivors catch up, but will give the Tank the time to attack you. After you get through the cars there is a Heavy Machine Gun; however, it is rather useless unless you want to fight the Tank which spawns about the time you arrive there or to help out Survivors who are behind. This is not advised, however, as it is not needed to kill the Tank to finish the chapter, and the landing pad containing the helicopter is very close by. Jump down onto a bus and run around the barbwire fences to the helipad. Get on it and you will be awarded with the sight of the bridge blowing up. If you didn't run into too much trouble, you will also be awarded the achievement Bridge Over Trebled Slaughter. Strategy Jeep Method * After you've crossed the CEDA tents, look for the jeep with the mounted Heavy Machine Gun. * Have one person mount the gun, one behind him, and two below the jeep,even if sometimes tank spawn in front of the jeep,or between the jeep with the helicopters. * The person behind the gunman should look out for Spitters, because they could damage all Survivors in one pool. * When the tank comes, one person should be the bait and the rest concentrating fire on the Tank. * Once the area is cleared, make a dash for the helicopter and escape. Bus Method * Before reaching the helicopter, you will see a bus located at the downside. * At least two Survivors have a melee weapon or a Tier 2 shotgun; it kills Common Infected very quickly. * Two people should be in the front and back, and the rest in the middle. * Everyone should stay above the bus and kill any Infected in sight. * Keep a lookout for Smokers, because they can drag you off the bus. * Separate in groups of two to take down the Tank. * One should throw a Pipe bomb or a Bile bomb to distract the Infected while running to the rescue vehicle. Pump & Run * Have everyone grab an Adrenaline Shot, a Tier 2 shotgun of some sort, a Pipe bomb, and a melee weapon. * Stick together like glue, and always have at least one person by your side to make help arrive faster. * If you haven't found any replacements, use your Adrenaline Shot when you get to the Tank. Run past him and over the gas tanker. When the vehicle horde spawns, throw your pipe bomb to make getting to the vehicle easier. * If done perfectly, everyone who doesn't already have it should get Bridge Over Trebled Slaughter. Left Flank * Have your whole team pick up shotguns and a melee weapon, Pipe bombs, and if possible, have one of your teammates carry a Bile bomb. It is also recommended to have one person on your team use an Assault Rifle (or its variants) or a Hunting Rifle/Sniper Rifle. * Call the horde, and then have your team run down the left side of the bridge, it is the clearest path on the bridge. Do not stop for anything. * Have one melee user in the front of the pack, run in a line. Have your Sniper/Assault teammate clear out Special Infected, be sure to point them out to him/her so he can dispatch them quickly. * Have two shotgun users in the back, one with a Pipe bomb, one with the Bile bomb. * Run down the left side, mowing down zombies. When you see the Tank, have the shotgun user with the Bile bomb throw it at the Tank. If you didn't find a Bile Jar, just run past him. * Practice this over and over, you'll get a feel for the layout of the bridge, and know exactly what path you need to take. Versus The Survivors * Plan ahead. A good plan is better than just running and hoping for the best. * You need to keep moving as much as possible. * New comers should be on the lookout for gaps in the bridge. A few careless steps can send you off the edge. * It's good to stop for a few seconds every now and then to clear the path ahead, but tell your teammates when you do this, and then quickly resume movement. * When the Tank comes, you can climb on the scaffolding on the left and right sides of the bridge to avoid being hit by cars. Of course, if the Tank climbs on the scaffolds with you, you still need to get off, or you will be smashed. (Possibly even off the bridge!) The Infected Keep in mind that during this level, you should be moving just as much as the Survivors. There are various holes in the bridge and the sides are usually not protected by gates, so carrying Survivors off the edge will cause them to hang or fall to their death. Do note that even while you are spawning, should you fall, you will die and have to respawn. Press the use key the instant you start falling to spawn along side the closest Survivor to prevent such mishaps that could cost you and your team. Hunters: Try to pounce the last Survivor during moments of confusion (Tanks, Boomer Bile, etc.), as most Survivors will keep moving before they realize their teammate is in trouble. It's a good idea to claw weak Survivors who usually trail the pack until you incapacitate them, and then hide and then pounce the rescuer to add more damage to their team. Jockeys: You can do wonders on this stage, especially if the Survivors are scattered. If you can successfully ride one, you can take them backwards and/or cause them to hang on the side of the bridge. Be aware that this will most likely end in your demise, so have a buddy close at hand to take care of any rescuer, or your sacrifice will be in vain. You can also ride a bot off the bridge as bots do not resist the Jockey's influence, allowing you to disable them quick. Chargers: When the opportunity arises, try to charge a Survivor off the bridge from the sides or one of the many holes in the middle of the bridges. If this isn't possible at the time being, try to grab the Survivor at the back and carry them back. This way Survivors either need to go back and kill you, or leave their teammate to die. Smokers: Try to grab the one that is behind. This can slow the whole Survivor team down. They will either run back to save him, buying your team more time, or run ahead, leaving him to die. Also remember that the many holes in the bridge can instantly incapacitate or kill a Survivor, so try to drag stragglers off whenever possible. Your tongue will break and you can hide. As with Jockeys, have a buddy close to grab any wannabe heroes. Boomers: Try to vomit on Survivors when possible. This will summon a horde that can slow down Survivors, especially those that are in the front and away from the other Survivors. This will leave one person fighting off the horde. Remember that when you explode, you can push players back. Take care when near captured Survivors or Tanks, but attempt to explode near Survivors who are close to holes or the sides of the bridge. Spitters: You might not do so well this level as the Survivors are constantly moving; your spit is stationary once fired and there are usually multiple paths through the bridge. There are also no "good" hiding spots to take cover in. Attempt to do as much damage to the Survivors as you can, trying to get in places where they have to go, such as the ladder on the fuel truck after the Tank. Also, since most players won't cross goo even here, try to spit to split up the Survivors so your team can pick them off, or put the Survivors in immediate (and deadly) danger. Another way to slow Survivors is spitting at where they need to call the pilot, though there is not a great hiding spot to do this from. If you plan to do this, expect to die shortly after you spit. Tanks: If the enemy team is not climbing on the scaffolds, you can easily bash them with cars. It's a great way to slow down Survivors and then rush up to them. Do realize that even though you are a feared team member of the Infected, the large number of cars and the distance you will spawn from the Survivors will mean more time to get to them. It is usually faster to punch cars out of the way then bother jumping and hopping over them. Keep an eye on your frustration meter. Be aware that there are several propane tanks on the bridge, and if Survivors time it right, they can stumble you off into the water. It is also good to punch the Survivors off the bridge. Achievements Notes * In the Zombie Survival Guide Trailer, the new Survivors are crossing the bridge while it was being bombed. In-game the military only bombed the bridge after the Survivors were rescued. * The helicopter that rescues the Survivors at the end of the bridge is the same type of helicopter seen in the beginning of Dead Center. * The same fighter jets that are seen in the trailer and the cemetery are seen flying back from the city, to refuel and rearm, or simply to give up on their current attempt to control the Infection. However, in Zombie Survival guide, it shows what appears to be the bridge being bombed, and Rochelle talking on a hand-held radio to tell the military to stop the bombing, so the planes were originally there to bomb the bridge. Though they manage to bomb the bridge at the end of the campaign, so it's likely they were just on standby until the Survivors finished crossing. * The helicopter called to rescue the Survivors is mentioned to be ready for transporting Carriers, likely to avoid such a scenario as with the last two helicopter pilots. The military may use these to bring "carriers" to quarantined safe zones for research into a cure or vaccine. This is also the first time in the Left 4 Dead series where the Helicopter Pilot does not die or become Infected after picking up the Survivors. Also, if you look at the area of the helicopter the Survivors are in, there's a wall blocking off any view of the pilot and preventing any direct contact with him. * During a Versus match the Charger can easily charge a Survivor right off the bridge, killing them instantly. * This is the only finale to use the gauntlet format, rather than the Survivors simply waiting for their pick-up to arrive. * This level had two names before the final name: First it was "The Table Bridge" and then "The Lift Bridge" before simply being named "The Bridge". * If you were to hit the Tank with a melee weapon while on the bridge and win the finale and the bridge blows up, thus killing the tank, you will get the Tank Burger achievement. * When you are near the CEDA tents, the Tank music starts, and two Tanks might spawn. This is probably because there is the set second Tank attack, but at the same time, the rescue vehicle has arrived, so the large horde and multiple Tanks will have spawned at around the same time and area. * If one were to continue past the point where the Survivors turn off to reach the helicopter, a long line of buses is visible, hinting at the final fate of a majority of those who evacuated using the buses from the bus depot before the events of the game. * A strange glitch occurs if you throw a Bile bomb or a Pipe bomb off the bridge: the Common Infected will stand still and attack the air in front of them. They stop once the bile wears off or the Pipe bomb explodes. This is probably due to the fact that the Director tells the Infected to chase the Bile bomb or Pipe bomb, but it also tells them not to jump off the bridge. ** Using this glitch, it is very easy to simply run past all of the Infected if all four Survivors throw Bile bombs off of the bridge. They must throw them one at a time. The first Survivor throws one off, and when that bile wears off, another Survivor tosses a second Bile bomb off. Continue this as many times as you can. ** Although the Director tells the Infected not to jump off the bridge, sometimes if they climb over a tractor trailer or bus near the edge, they will accidentally jump off the bridge when trying to come down. * The buses seen on the bridge as you are crossing are different from the ones seen when the bridge is bombed. The latter being modeled after the Left 4 Dead rendition of the bus rather than the Left 4 Dead 2 rendition. * This is one of the finales that Tanks might spawn simultaneously, similar to the level The Plantation in Swamp Fever, and The Port in The Passing. * Oddly, there are no alarm cars out of all vehicles found in the area. They did not put the cars in most likely because the finale would have summoned the Infected already, making it pointless. * "Papa Gator" (or Soldier 1 as described in the captions) tells you that the helicopter is leaving in 10 minutes, but it will not leave until you are on board, whether you take longer or less than 10 minutes. * This is the last finale which has the Military Evacuation Procedure Sign, like Farmhouse Finale in the original Left 4 Dead. ** It's also notable that the soldiers in this finale are voiced by the same actor as the Blood Harvest soldier. * The safe house at the start of the chapter seems to be more than able to withstand the bombings, if you look around. It resembles an underground bunker, with concrete walls and floors, several ration boxes, and electricity and circuit boxes on the walls. It's possible this safe house was used by the military. * The gas tanker in this finale uses the same model that was in the Dead Air finale. * The Parish's Uncommon Infected, the Riot Infected, do not spawn on this level. This is most likely because it would be too hard to kill them on the run. * When you get to the part of the bridge with the scaffoldings on either side, if you look at the second level of the bridge, you can see a destroyed bus and the sign on the front of it reads "Valley Church". It is a possible reference to the Left 4 Dead chapter The Church as a similar bus can be found there. * The yellow gates that block the way in the start of the bridge are the exact same models used for the gates for the crescendo event in The Drains and the gates that block the roller coaster in The Coaster. * Sometimes, if you keep walking back and forth between the saferoom and the radio (or just simply linger around for too long), the Horde start music will play and the caption will say attack but no Hordes will appear. * There are two Endings cutscenes that can play for this: either a long shot of the bridge being blown up as the helicopter flies away, or an overhead view of the helicopter flying away, panning back to the bridge exploding. However, the bridge may also explode at different times. * If you stand around the radio and listen to the military chatter before answering, the military will start commenting on your presence ("I'm seeing something on the west end of the bridge"). * If you look in the front right side of the chopper, you can see handmarks indicating the chopper has been attacked by the Infected. * Strangely enough, if you shoot the Grenade Launcher against the helicopter, the grenades will actually bounce off of it instead of exploding on impact, and if the grenade doesn't explode, when you have the helicopter leave, you may see the grenades again. * Getting hit by a car smacked by a Tank on this stage will not result in incapacitation, rather your view will shift to third person and you will take moderate damage. This was probably put in for balancing purposes, as there are many cars on the bridge, making it easy for a Tank to down all the Survivors in one go. * One of the signs on the bridge says "Veterans Memorial Bridge", which is an actual bridge over the Mississippi River. However, these bridges are only slightly similar in appearance, and it is not located in New Orleans. It has been hinted in interviews with the creators that the bridge was modelled after a real bridge. * Prior to activating the bridge lift button, the soldier asks the pilot is he is "equipped for carriers" as well as demanding the Survivors to confirm that they are not infected. This could possibly be a reference to the film, 28 Weeks Later. In the film, one of the two survivors was bitten and became a carrier prior to being evacuated by the military chopper. The scene that follows it shows that the chopper crashed since the pilot was not armed to deal with carriers. * Considering how blatant the Military's killing of non-infected "carriers" were, it's possible that the Military rescued the Survivors at the end of this level simply so they can execute the potential carriers before they spread the disease farther. Nick can voice this opinion at the start of the level, saying "Before we run right towards the people who've been bombing us, want to talk about a plan B?" or answering Coach's "We're gonna get to the military, and they're gonna take care of us," with "Or, they're gonna line us up against a wall and shoot us." Coach will respond by pointing out that "well you're welcome to build your new life right here in this room, Nick." Nick sees they have no other choice and runs for the helicopter with everyone else. The possibility for such a debate remains open for discussion by fans whether the Military decides to execute the Survivors or not. However, it is more likely that they were to research a cure,because if they decided to execute the survivors, they would have just bombed the bridge while they were on it. * Originally, The Bridge was created with no cars or anything other than the Infected in the way. Valve changed this later, as described in the Developer's Commentary for this chapter. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left References Category:The Parish Category:Chapters Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead 2